


Prompt: Nothing

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, beebo help us, i am hellstar trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Guilt isn't easy to handle.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Kudos: 16





	Prompt: Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to have no excuse for how soft they are.

Zari cringed listening to herself, finger hovering over the delete button. Hearing footsteps, Zari locked the screen quickly before the bed dipped beside her, hoping John hadn't noticed what she'd been watching. She didn't turn to face him, still struggling with the guilt of her mistake.   
"Stop beating yourself up, love."  
Zari huffed, annoyed with his perceptiveness, but still didn't budge.   
John gently took her chin, thumb tracing her lips. When she finally looked at him again, he wore the fond half-smile he reserved just for her. Funny, she'd thought nothing could make her feel better. 


End file.
